


late night inquiries by kise ryouta

by psychopass



Series: akaki week [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, after writing them i realized i may ship them more than i intended, basically 'who asks the lame questions and who tells the other to shut up', written for akaki week day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopass/pseuds/psychopass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi takes a deep breath trying to reason with himself: Kise has never been the brightest in academics, but there were plenty of times the blonde could be smart; his senses were impeccable and Akashi has never met someone who can read people quite as well as Kise. There were plenty of times where Kise was smarter than people would think.</p><p>Today was not one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night inquiries by kise ryouta

"Akashicchi," Kise says. They are sitting on the couch of their shared apartment, Akashi sitting inbetween Kise's legs with his own laptop propped up on his lap, hoping to get his own work done, but the task proved to be difficult with his blonde boyfriend. "What if everything we saw in this world was actually a hallucination caused by inhaling oxygen?" he asks, his voice serious.

 

  
Akashi stops typing and turns his head to face Kise. "I hope you are joking?"

 

 

  
"What part of me makes you think I'm joking?" Kise demands indignantly. Akashi takes a deep breath trying to reason with himself: Kise has never been the brightest in academics, but there were plenty of times the blonde could be smart; his senses were impeccable and Akashi has never met someone who can read people quite as well as Kise. There were plenty of times where Kise was smarter than people would think.

 

  
"And what if," Kise continues, to Akashi's horror, as if what he said before wasn't already embarrassingly stupid before. "That's why when we stop breathing, we black out!"

 

  
Today was not one of those times.

 

  
"That may be the most nonsensical question you have ever asked, Ryouta," Akashi says flatly.

 

  
"But Akashicchi is the smartest person I know, of course I would ask you," Kise replies sincerely. Akashi doesn't fall for it. He only pinches the bridge of his nose in aggravation and lets out a long sigh.

 

  
"I'm trying to work, Ryouta," he points out, gesturing his laptop screen, where a half finished email was pulled up: something that he would have finished by now.

 

  
"Work is just a hallucination," Kise proclaims, wrapping his arms around Akashi's waist.

 

  
"About your blackout theory," Akashi says, tapping his fingers. "Would you like to test it?"

 

  
"Akashicchi!" Kise gasps in mock horror.

 

  
Akashi only lets out a 'tch' and pries Kise's arms off him, before picking up his laptop and moving to the other side of the couch, leaning against the armrest and propping his feet up on the couch, taking up twice the space he needed, just to prove to Kise that he would not appreciate any interruptions of his personal space at the moment.

 

  
Kise only laughs in amusement at this, claiming that these 'pouty' habits of Akashi were the 'cutest' which causes Akashi to scowl. Kise tries scooting over and Akashi pushes him back with his foot, trying to shut the blonde up.

 

  
(Akashi doesn't finish the email.)

 

 

.0.

 

 

Akashi is always tired at night, his days working at his father's company - in which he is soon to be the next CEO - are long and exhausting and he often continues working late into the night, before falling asleep and waking up early the next morning. Kise often has to force him to eat dinner properly, to go to sleep earlier and to take more breaks.

 

  
It's not uncommon for Akashi to have a bad day at work, and instead of talking, he walks into the apartment, changes his clothes, crawls into bed and falls asleep early; although Ryouta usually gets into bed with him as well, cuddling him. (One thing Kise has always found most endearing was that Akashi was actually quite fond of cuddling, more than he would like to admit.) 

 

 

Today was one of those days, where Akashi had stormed through the door, changed out of his suit and into an old pair of shorts and one of Kise's shirts, which was about two big sizes for him, before slipping under the covers on his side of the bed. Kise comes into the room shortly after, sliding into the bed next to Akashi, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and resting his chin on his head. These moments are usually quiet, both of them relishing into the silence, but today is not the case.

 

  
"If you had a room completely made of mirrors, what would you see?" Kise questioned, trailing one hand up and down Akashi's side.

 

  
Akashi's only response is to yank Kise's pillow from under him and smack him hard in the face with it.

 

 

"Hey!" Kise complains. "Akashicchi!"

 

  
"Quiet," Akashi growls. "I'm trying to sleep."

 

  
Kise grabs his pillow and places it back in its proper place, before resting his head down again. It's silent for a few more seconds before another thought comes to Kise's mind. 

 

 

"Is sand called sand because it's between sea and land?" he asks.

 

  
This time, Akashi kicks him. Hard. Kise yelps in pain and nearly falls out of bed.

 

  
"Akashicchi! You are so mean to me," he cries jokingly. Akashi isn't laughing.

 

  
"Shut. Up." Akashi says threateningly. Kise only laughs at this, which doesn't seem to help improve Akashi's mood. Akashi kicks him again, although lighter this time. He's getting tired, Kise notes.

 

 

"Get out," Akashi mumbles, turning away from Kise. Kise only wraps his arms around Akashi again and forces him to turn around and face him, before kissing Akashi, who although annoyed, responds to the kiss. "Get out now," Akashi says, pulling the covers over his head.

 

  
Kise sleeps on the couch that night.

 

  
(Akashi does not apologize, but he does make it up to Kise later.)

**Author's Note:**

> im not gonna lie, i don't ship them all that much but when i saw there was an akaki week and read the prompts, i couldn't stop myself from writing this :')  
> 


End file.
